Una promesa del pasado
by JessM21
Summary: Después de caer en una nueva trampa, Inuyasha se da cuenta de quién es su verdadero amor.


**Bueno... llevo como 7 años sin estar por aquí pero hace poco empecé a ver de nuevo el anime y volví a emocionarme con escribir. Es sin duda de mis favoritos. Como ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko T. **

Una promesa del pasado

Había pasado ya más de una semana desde que regresé a mi casa. Decidí tomar un tiempo a solas para aclarar mi mente, tranquilizarme. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que él saliera corriendo tras ella tan pronto detectaba su presencia, pero esta última vez había sido demasiado para mí.

Una mañana bastante soleada y habiendo descansado lo suficiente, comenzamos de nuevo nuestro viaje en busca de los fragmentos. Los monstruos que aparecieron durante las últimas semanas después de que Naraku se esfumara habían disminuido su presencia, e incluso parecía extraño que hubiera tanta calma. Pasaron casi tres días sin ningún incidente de consideración, aldeas en problemas por pequeñas criaturas que atacaban los campos, algunos ladrones haciendo de las suyas en palacios y mitos sobre monstruos que al final resultaban ser una broma de los jóvenes traviesos de los poblados.

_\- ¿No creen que estos días han sido demasiado extraños? No hemos detectado ningún fragmento de la perla cerca y todo está demasiado tranquilo._\- Sango fue la primera en romper el silencio aquella tarde.

_\- Sango tiene razón-_ respondió el monje un poco pensativo.- _Tal vez debemos volver a la aldea a investigar, estoy seguro que en esta dirección no encontraremos nada._

Inuyasha se veía muy serio, más callado de lo normal. Ni si quiera parecía con ánimos de pelear con el pequeño zorro que seguido quería descansar. No estaba segura de lo que le sucedía, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien.

_\- ¿Tú qué opinas Inuyasha?-_ me animé a preguntarle con la esperanza de recibir algún reclamo o negativa.- _Tal vez el monje Miroku tenga razón._

_\- Keh. Regresen si quieren. Yo seguiré buscando, estoy harto de estar en esa aldea._

Su tono agresivo nos desconcertó a todos, pero supongo que era normal que estuviera molesto después de haber caminado días y no poder encontrar nada. Nos detuvimos en un pequeño lago a comer todo lo que había llevado de mi casa antes de tomar el camino de regreso. Mientras Sango y Miroku buscaban algo de leña para encender la fogata y Shippo y Kirara se encargaban del agua, yo me quedé sentada a la orilla contemplando el lago y su alrededor. De pronto noté que Inuyasha había desaparecido entre los árboles, mientras nosotros dividíamos las labores de cada uno. Insegura de si debía ir a buscarlo, preferí esperar a que regresara el resto del grupo para que no se preocuparan y no dejar nuestras pertenencias descuidadas.

Empezaba a oscurecer y habíamos terminado de cenar, pero no teníamos ningún rastro de Inuyasha. Sango me volteó a ver con cara de preocupación, a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa ligera, tratando de disimular mi angustia. Sabía que Inuyasha era fuerte y estaba acostumbrado a andar solo, sabía que tenía su carácter, pero su comportamiento de ese día no era nada común en él. Estaba segura que los demás no me dejarían ir a buscarlo por más que insistiera, así que sin intentarlo coloqué mi bolsa de dormir cerca de la orilla del lago y me recosté, intentando no pensar en que algo le pudiera haber pasado. Algunos minutos después me percaté del ensordecedor silencio que me rodeaba, y pude ver como todos habían caído rendidos del sueño.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé intentando conciliar el sueño hasta que sentí que mi mirada se comenzaba a nublar, las ganas de llorar me invadían y yo no lograba entender por qué. Me sentía tan tonta, tan débil. Además, ni si quiera sabía si algo había pasado, pero estaba segura que él estaba con ella.

Me acerqué a la orilla del lago a lavarme la cara, no podía dormir con los ojos hinchados, pues todos se darían cuenta en la mañana que había estado llorando y se preocuparían por mí. Fue entonces cuando vi en el reflejo del agua aquellas serpientes que siempre indicaban que ella estaba cerca. Mi corazón parecía querer detenerse, me dolía profundamente imaginar la escena en la que él le estaría entregando su vida por una promesa del pasado, y ella, con una mirada fría, disfrutando al fin de su venganza. Yo sabía que ella no lo amaba. De ser así, lo hubiese dejado vivir, sería feliz de verlo contento, con amigos y al fin sintiéndose completo aun siendo un medio demonio, nunca lo hubiera querido cambiar ni terminar con su vida. Pero yo no podía decirle eso a Inuyasha, probablemente si lo hacía, lo perdería para siempre. Tenerlo a mi lado, de cualquier manera en la que fuera, era mejor que estar completamente sin él.

Intentando no despertar a nadie, me levanté y caminé siguiendo a las serpientes esperando haber estado equivocada. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro y me aferré a mi arco y flechas como si eso me permitiera ver mejor. No lograba detectar ninguna presencia, por lo que pensé que Kikyo debía estar bastante lejos. Caminé prácticamente a ciegas por no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que pude divisar un destello de entre los árboles. Avancé lo más discreta que pude, escondiéndome entre los árboles y rocas que se encontraban en el camino. Estuve a punto de caer varias veces, pero mi adrenalina era tal que no me importaba, sólo quería llegar ahí. Comencé a escuchar la voz de la sacerdotisa y distinguí su figura inclinada en el suelo. Me coloqué detrás de un arbusto para poder observar mejor sin denotar mi presencia, pero al mover las ramas para poder ver lo que sucedía, mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho y me impulsó a salir corriendo, pero esta vez no fue para huir. Grité con todas mis fuerzas su nombre al verlo completamente tendido en la tierra y sin moverse, esperando que eso lo hiciera reaccionar. Ni un movimiento. Ignoré por completo la presencia de Kikyo y me arrodillé al lado de Inuyasha a punto de llorar, sacudiendo sus hombros para despertarlo, pero nada ocurría.

_\- ¿Qué le hiciste? Te juro que si le has hecho algo malo…-_ mi voz se entrecortaba y sentía mi enojo acumularse en mi interior.

_\- No puedes hacer nada para salvarlo, mis serpientes se encargaron de robarle su alma que siempre me ha pertenecido. Tú no tienes nada qué hacer aquí._

_\- Sé que él no lo va a permitir, no es tan débil como piensas…-_ dije, parecía que intentaba hacerla entrar en razón, pero aparentemente era a mí misma a quien realmente quería convencer de que todo estaría bien- _Déjalo, ahora. Libera su alma y déjalo decidir, tú no eres quien para quitarle la vida._

\- _Siempre he tenido el derecho sobre su vida, desde hace 50 años que me hizo esa promesa._

Mi rabia, cada vez más notoria, me hizo tomar mi arco y mi flecha apuntando directamente al cuerpo de barro que me observaba fríamente, segura de que no me atrevería a hacerle daño.

_\- Anda, inténtalo, sabes que él me va a proteger._

_\- No te creo, no lo creo capaz…_

_\- Si estás tan segura, ¿por qué no me has atacado de una buena vez?_

No pude contener más mis lágrimas, y al mismo tiempo en que las dejaba correr por mi rostro, solté la flecha con todas mis fuerzas, en un intento fallido por asustarla y hacer que huyera de ahí. Con todo y mi rabia, sabía que no debía lastimarla, sabía que eso lo volvería loco.

_\- Te dije que no lograrías nada-_ se burló de mi como lo había hecho siempre, sólo que esta vez no lo ocultaba, pues Inuyasha no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, él no podía defenderme en esta ocasión. - _¿Por qué no lo dejas irse ya? Él siempre ha querido estar conmigo, siempre me ha buscado._

Sabiendo que en cierta forma lo que me decía era verdad, me puse de pie y volví a tomar mi flecha, decidida a acabar con ella si no terminaba con esto.

\- _No permitiré que te lo lleves porque…- tragué saliva- porque lo amo… y lo único que quiero para él… es que viva feliz… aunque sea lejos de mí… pero jamás permitiré que lo lastimes. ¡Él no merece morir por tu culpa!_

Sin más, lancé mi flecha nuevamente hacia su pecho, logrando romper el campo de fuerza que la rodeaba. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida del daño que le había hecho, pues mi ataque había logrado atravesar su hombro.

De pronto mi cuerpo parecía emanar una luz que estaba inquietando a las almas de Kikyo. Éstas empezaron a salir de su cuerpo rápidamente, entrando en mi interior. Su aura se volvió tenue y de un color oscuro, como si estuviera perdiendo la vida. Una de las almas que salió de su interior, grande y brillante como el sol, entró en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, haciéndolo despertar lentamente.

Ella comenzó a retroceder, viéndose confundida, molesta. Fue rodeada por sus serpientes como si quisieran protegerla. Traté de calmar mi ira para centrar mi atención en él, quien todavía permanecía casi inmóvil en el suelo. Su rostro comenzaba a recobrar el color, y tomó un leve suspiro para poder hablar.

_\- K…Kikyo…-_ alcancé a escuchar su voz, casi como un susurro.

Entonces me desplomé, caí en el suelo sin poder moverme del dolor. No podía creer que él siguiera pensando en ella, aún con lo que había intentado hacerle. La sacerdotisa terminó por alejarse, dejándonos solos en medio del bosque.

_\- Inu…yasha… ¿estás bien?-_ pregunté entre sollozos. A pesar de que quería huir, alejarme de ahí, quería asegurarme que se encontrara bien.

_\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó?_

_\- Te quería llevar con ella, estuvo a punto de robarte el alma y yo… no podía permitirlo. No sin que supieras…_

Me detuve, me sentía como una tonta, pues sabía que él había jurado irse con ella y yo debía aceptar su decisión. Cerró sus ojos, como tratando de recuperar el aliento. Lentamente se empezó a incorporar y quise detenerlo, pero me contuve y lo dejé que se sentara recargándose en un árbol. No estaba segura si él comprendía realmente lo que había sucedido, pero ninguno de los dos articulaba una palabra. Su mirada se mostraba perdida, distante, como si realmente le doliera seguir con vida.

Mi agonía se vio interrumpida por la voz de Shippo, quien llegaba acompañado del resto y preocupado por nosotros.

_\- Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué están aquí solos? ¿Qué le pasa a Inuyasha?_

_\- Nos dimos cuenta que te habías ido Kagome, y al ver que te tardaste decidimos venir a buscarte.-_ explicó la exterminadora.

_\- Yo estoy bien…-_ respondí.

_\- Inuyasha, tú…-_ Miroku preguntó en tono preocupado, pero Inuyasha lo interrumpió.

_\- Kikyo.-_ Fue lo único que dijo y no pude más. Agaché la cabeza, toqué el hombro de Sango como para darle a entender que debía marcharme y salí corriendo sin voltear.

Llegué de nuevo al lago donde había dejado mis cosas, tomé lo que pude y seguí mi camino. Kirara me alcanzó pronto y me empujó para caer en su lomo, llevándome hasta donde estaba el pozo. Le agradecí con una caricia en la cabeza y bajé hasta atravesar a mi época. Estaba dispuesta a nunca volver.

Tan pronto llegué a mi época, las ganas de llorar se incrementaron a sobremanera. Me dolía en el alma no saber si volvería a ver a mis amigos, y especialmente a Inuyasha, sin saber si realmente estaba bien, pero no podía seguir haciéndome la fuerte delante de todos. Por más que lo pensara, no lograba comprender qué pasaba por la mente de Inuyasha. ¿Realmente la amaba tanto como para dar su vida por ella? ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de lo que hice? No podía exigirle explicaciones, no éramos nada más que amigos, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Llegué a mi casa, saludé desganada a Sota, excusándome porque me encontraba demasiado cansada y solamente quería dormir. Mentira. La desilusión me tenía sofocada, quería estallar en llanto y olvidarme de la época antigua, pero no podía. Él siempre emergía en mis pensamientos, sus ojos ámbar, su voz fuerte pero cálida.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del pozo, Miroku y Sango ayudaron a Inuyasha a regresar al lago donde inicialmente habíamos decidido pasar la noche para que descansara al menos un rato.

_\- ¿Dónde está Kagome?-_ preguntó él, temeroso de la respuesta. Un silencio largo provocaba cierta tensión, hasta que Sango se atrevió a responder.

_\- Regresó a su época, no dijo cuándo volvería… Inuyasha, si algo ha pasado…_

_\- Déjenme en paz, ¿está bien?-_ la interrumpió. Solamente él y yo sabíamos lo que había sucedido en el bosque.

_\- Por favor dinos qué pasó. La señorita Kagome se veía muy mal.-_ dijo Miroku.

_\- Ella… Kikyo quería… iba a llevarse mi alma y ella… la detuvo. Kikyo está herida._

Ninguno podía creer que yo le hubiera hecho daño a la sacerdotisa, pues estaban conscientes que yo sabía lo que ella significaba para él y sería incapaz de lastimarla. Pero esta vez no me importó, no podía llevárselo sin que él supiera lo que yo sentía. Tal vez si se lo decía, se daría cuenta que tenía mucho que hacer en este mundo, por él… y quizá por mí.

Los días siguientes Inuyasha parecía perdido, no expresaba absolutamente nada. Podía pasar horas sentado en las ramas de los árboles de la aldea, observando a lo lejos. Los demás intentaban constantemente hablar con él, averiguar lo que había sucedido, pero él sólo pedía que no le preguntaran nada más.

Habían pasado ya cuatro noches desde aquel incidente en el bosque, cuando un día al atardecer llegó una visita bastante inesperada a la aldea. Sesshoumaru, con su aire de superioridad y mirada fría, entró sin más a casa de la anciana Kaede preguntando por su hermano. Todos se pusieron a la defensiva, pues era bien sabido que no tenía buenas intenciones con el grupo.

-_ ¿Por qué no puedes dejarnos en paz?-_ Dijo Inuyasha, entrando molesto a la cabaña con su mano en la espada.

_\- No se te ocurra, que esa niña tonta ya no está para salvarte de nuevo._

_\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Yo no necesito a nadie para que me cuide!_

_\- Ya me dijo esa mujer de barro que de no ser por Kagome ahorita estarías muerto._

Sorprendidos, mis amigos no dijeron nada. Era la primera pista que tenían sobre lo que había pasado, y entonces entendieron porqué me había marchado tan precipitadamente. Yo lo había salvado y él sólo se preocupaba por ella.

_\- Kagome…-_ la voz de Inuyasha parecía más un suspiro.

_\- Por fin podré acabar contigo._

_\- Sesshoumaru, vete ya por favor. No es momento para peleas infantiles. Hay una presencia maligna muy fuerte acercándose, me temo que puede ser Naraku_.- Dijo Miroku.

_\- ¡¿Naraku?!-_ Inuyasha salió corriendo a buscarlo, estaba seguro que él sabría lo que le había pasado a Kikyo. Después de todo, ese ser maligno también estaba en cierta forma enamorado de ella.

_\- Ese híbrido huyendo como siempre. No importa, sin esa mujer aquí será fácil acabar con él._

Sesshoumaru desapareció en lo profundo del bosque, mientras mis amigos corrían a alcanzar a Inuyasha. No muy lejos de ahí, en el pico de un monte, Kagura esperaba la llegada de Inuyasha, quien al verla, se molestó por haber creído que encontrar a Naraku sería tan fácil.

_\- Veo que esa sacerdotisa no hizo bien su trabajo, que pena que eso le costará la vida.-_ dijo en tono de burla.

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso hablas de Kikyo?_

_\- Por supuesto mi querido Inuyasha… ¿O creías que sólo le interesaba estar contigo? Solamente lo hizo por recuperar la perla de Shikon. Al parecer no eres el único interesado en ella._

_\- ¡Más vale que te expliques Kagura! Deja de decir tonterías y dime a qué viniste._

_\- S__ólo a eso, quería asegurarme si debíamos entregarle la perla a esa mujer para que pueda seguir con vida. Pero no cumplió su trato con Naraku, así que tendrá que seguir siendo un vil cuerpo de barro.-_ Tomó su pluma y salió volando del lugar, dejando a todos desconcertados, confundidos, especialmente a Inuyasha.

Fue entonces cuando comprendieron por completo lo que había sucedido. Kikyo trató de matar a Inuyasha y entregarle su alma a Naraku a cambio de la perla. Su intención era utilizarla para volver a su forma humana y no depender de las almas que sus serpientes robaban. Yo había evitado esta tragedia, pero Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta a tiempo que eso sólo era una trampa. Descargó su rabia contra el abismo del monte atacando al aire con su espada y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

_\- Inuyasha, no tiene caso que te enojes, te vas a lastimar. Lo mejor es que vayas a…-_ Shippo se detuvo al ver que él ni si quiera levantaba la cabeza. De pronto un sollozo delató su llanto, y era la primera vez que todos lo veían llorar de esa forma, con tanto dolor.

_\- Déjenme sólo… yo…-_ su voz ahogada no le permitía continuar.

_\- Por favor ten cuidado.-_ Sango sabía que necesitaba tiempo a solas, así que les indicó a los demás que lo mejor era regresar a la aldea.

Mientras todos se preocupaban por que sabían que él me necesitaba y yo no había dicho cuándo regresaría, Inuyasha se tomó dos días lejos de la aldea y los demás, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Él sabía que había cometido un error, pues estaba cegado por una promesa que estaba seguro no quería cumplir, pero su orgullo no lo permitía aceptarlo.

Una noche de tormenta, el monje Miroku salió a buscar a Inuyasha a los alrededores, pues temía que el clima pudiera agravarse. De pronto lo vio ahí, parado de frente al árbol sagrado, donde todo tenía un principio y un fin. Su mirada lo hacía ver absorto en sus pensamientos, por lo que Miroku no quiso molestarlo. Justo antes de volver a la cabaña, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de aquel chico que se lamentaba frente al árbol…

_\- Kagome, yo… no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que haces por mi… perdóname porque… todo este tiempo fui tan ciego… no quiero… no puedo perderte, yo… te necesito… conmigo-_ agachó su cabeza ocultando nuevamente su llanto, pero esta vez era más calmado, como si estuviera por fin liberando aquellos sentimientos que tenía oprimidos.

\- _Hemos recuperado a Inuyasha, estoy seguro que pronto irá por la señorita Kagome-_ anunció el monje cuando regresó con los demás.

Era ya tarde y yo no lograba conciliar el sueño, tal y como me había ocurrido durante los últimos 7 días. Las nubes cubrían el cielo ocultando las estrellas, y la calma del viento me provocaba nostalgia. Salí a caminar por mi casa, pasando por el pequeño templo donde se encontraba el pozo. Las ganas de correr y volver a su lado me invadían cada que me acercaba, pero sabía que no era el momento, no cuando todavía me sentía herida, decepcionada. Sin poner atención por dónde caminaba, como ya era mi costumbre, tropecé con una gruesa raíz, justo frente al árbol sagrado. Me detuve a observarlo, y me acerqué a tocar el lugar en donde había visto aquellos ojos ámbar por primera vez. No pude contener más mis lágrimas y me dejé caer en el suelo.

_\- Inuyasha, perdóname por huir… sé que te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado pero… no puedo verte así… me duele en el alma que quieras dar tu vida por alguien que… si supieras lo que siento por ti…_

_\- Tonta, ¿por qué no me lo dices?_

Me congelé. Su voz recorrió mis oídos y me provocó escalofríos. Primero pensé que debía estar alucinando, que tanto llorar me había hecho imaginar cosas, pero no. Volteé en dirección al pozo y ahí estaba él. Parado frente al templo, con su mirada cálida pero sonrisa triste, me veía detenidamente. Mis pies casi no me respondían, intenté levantarme pero inmediatamente se me doblaron las piernas. Él corrió a detenerme, mientras yo seguía sin poder creer que él estuviera ahí. Los segundos se me hicieron eternos, hasta que sentí sus brazos rodearme y mis lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo a caer por mi rostro.

_\- Kagome, perdóname por favor. Tú me salvaste la vida y yo sólo… lo único que hago es hacerte daño. Jamás me había sentido tan sólo en mi vida como me sentí estos días sin ti. Yo…-_ levantó mi rostro con su mano y secó mis mejillas.

_\- Sé que no soy bueno con las palabras pero… tú me salvas cada día desde que te conocí Kagome. Siempre estás ahí para mí y no quiero que eso cambie, nunca. No quiero perderte._

_\- No te preocupes Inuyasha, sé que hiciste una promesa y que quieres cumplirla… es muy difícil para mí aceptarlo pero… te apoyaré en lo que decidas. Lo que yo siento por ti no cambiará, pase lo que pase. Sólo quiero verte feliz y…-_

De la nada, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos con delicadeza, como si temiera lastimarme. Mi mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada más que en la sensación de su calor. Hubiera querido que el tiempo se detuviera ahí, hasta que nos separamos un poco para poder vernos a los ojos. Le sonreí, quería que supiera que todo estaba bien, que lo que acababa de suceder no había sido un error.

Estando ya más tranquilo, me tomó de las manos y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, mientras mi corazón desbocado no me dejaba pensar claro. Con su mano, apartó el cabello de mi rostro.

_\- Kagome, yo… Gracias por salvarme. Estás equivocada si crees que quiero irme con ella. Sé que le hice una promesa pero… en estos días me di cuenta que estar con ella no es lo que quiero. Admito que fue la primera en tratarme bien, en prestarme atención pero jamás me ha querido como soy. Lo que yo sentía por ella era más bien cariño, admiración, porque era distinta a todos. Pero Kagome, tú…_

_\- Yo te amo Inuyasha, y sería incapaz de pedirte que cambiaras. Me gustas tal y como eres y sólo quiero que seas feliz._

_\- Lo sé, y para eso sólo te necesito a ti. Yo… también te amo, Kagome. Y quiero protegerte, estar contigo siempre. Haría lo que fuera porque seas feliz… conmigo… espero._

Asentí con mi cabeza porque no podía hablar. Después de tanto tiempo que pasamos juntos, al fin había escuchado aquello que pensé solamente escucharía en sueños. Esta vez era real, tan real como su corazón agitado por el abrazo que le di. Yo moría de los nervios, no quería que este día terminara nunca.

Y esta vez fui yo quien lo besó, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Me tomó por la cintura y me acercó más a él, como asegurándose de que no pudiera escapar. Le pedí que me acompañara a mi casa a tomar de nuevo mis cosas y despedirme de mi familia, pues esta vez no estaba segura de cuando regresaría a mi época, sólo sabía que no sería pronto. No quería alejarme de él.

Tomados de la mano entramos nuevamente al pozo, y llegando a la época antigua, encontramos a nuestros amigos esperándonos, felices de saber que todo se había arreglado y de vernos juntos. Le pidió al resto que se adelantara, porque tenía algo importante que mostrarme. Los demás obedecieron sin preguntar nada más pues sabían que todo estaría bien. Caminamos por un rato hacia las afueras de la aldea hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, en donde había un hermoso lago y una cabaña grande, que parecía recién construida.

_\- Ese lugar es tuyo. Sé que no es tan cómoda como tu casa pero al menos tendrás siempre un lugar para ti, para que puedas descansar._

_\- Inuyasha, ¿tú..?_

_\- Pues claro, ¿o qué pensabas? ¡Más vale que no te quejes porque la tiraré!_\- su humor volvía a ser el mismo de antes, enojón y juguetón, aquel que lo caracterizaba y me encantaba.

_\- ¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada! ¡Agh, por qué tienes que ser tan odioso!_

Rió a carcajadas y me abrazó. No había nada que quisiera cambiar entonces, todo era perfecto y me sentía feliz sólo de saber que mi vida podía continuar así, con él siempre a mi lado.

**Si ya llegaste hasta aquí, entonces muchas gracias por leer :) espero que les haya gustado y todos sus reviews son bienvenidos.**


End file.
